An Old Grudge
by Malchus-Fireheart
Summary: When a dangerous drug - The Red Flower - is smuggled into the city of Zootopia, it's up to hardened officer Bagheera to locate the drug supply and taking down a notorious crimelord hellbent on gaining absolute power in the city's underword. As violence erupts throughout the city, a vicious rival reappears. Can Bagheera overcome the ghosts of his past and hold the city together?


**Hi all. Okay so I know this fic might seem a bit of a surprise to you all, but ever since I saw The Jungle Book 2016, I wanted to cross it over with Zootopia. I hope you all like it. All the best to all of you.**

* * *

Rain pelted the lush floral ground of Zootopia's Rianforest District,sending small coulds of spray into the air. It was night in the city-a time for the respectable citizens of the district to be setting down to bed. Or for those mammals who were of a more nocturnal nature, it was a time spent enjoying a late chat with friends and family.

However, not all the inhabitants of the diverse and beautiful city were the law abiders society required them to be.

A large werehouse stood on the edge of the district's river. By day the were house was used for storing food that would later be sent off to the district's many stores and markets. Tonight, it served a more sinister purpose.

Tow hours ago, the ZPD had received a call from one of the locals that a small group of mammals, both predator and prey, had entered the werehouse without permission. The caller hadn't caught the full conversation that was being held by the intruders, but he had heard mention of one very important thing. The Red Flower.

The Red Flower was famous for being the most expensive and deadly drug in the whole city of Zootopia. It's claim to fame was well merited.

The ZPD wasted no time is dispatching a small swat team to deal with the incident.

A two mammal team ,made up of a panther and a wolf, had been dispatched to deal with the situation. Both were rookies. Only four mounths out of the academy, this was their first real case.

Like many his age the panther was a brass and impulsive mammal who thought with is fits and tongue before his mind. Yet even with his devil-may-care attitude he was less then overjoyed by their case. It seemed to him that sending two rookies to deal with something of this gravity was a bad idea. Still they had to lean somehow. There was only so much the ZPD handbook could tell them and nothing could teach you as much as a paws-on experience. This however didn't stop him from being on edge. Changes were that whoever these trespassers were it was a highly likely that they were armed. The thought of being in his first gun fight was enough to have the black-furred cat breathing hard and fidgeting slightly. Something that didn't go unnoticed by his partner.

"Psst."

Turning his head slightly the panther glanced at his partner.

"Bagheera,are you okay?" the wolf whispered with clear concern.

Good old Akela,he was always had the panther's back.

The two of them had grown up together in a rundown section of The Rainforest District. Life hadn't been easy for them, but they had kept themselves going by holding onto the self made promise that, once they were big enough, they would join the ZPD. It was their dream to make the world a better place for other animals who, like themselves, had been dealt a bad hand from the card deck of life. They had blazed through the academy with flying colours,rocketing to the top of their class in no time, and they had been together through it all.

"I'm fine," the panther reassured his fellow cop.

"Good," the wolf replied then added, "okay this is the plan. I'll talk with them first. Hopefully, this will all be a load of nothing. But just in case, be ready. You go round to the side door and come in from the back."

Bagheera simply nodded. He wasn't sure if his partner's plan was a good one, but he didn't have a better and they couldn't afford to waste time.

"Okay," Akela replied,telling the panther to get into position.

Silent and smooth as the twisting vines which covered the canopy of his jungle home, Bagheera crept round the side door and waited,M4A1 carbine at the ready. A few secounds passed before the sound of the werehouse's front door being forced open reached the panther's keen ears. This sound was soon succeeded by several voices shouting, and Akela ordering everyone to drop their weapons. The following gunshots told Bagheera that the drug dealers were lass than coopertaive.

"So much for this being a load of nothing," the panther muttered before kicking the side door open,which, he noted, was unlocked. He entered the building. Ducking behind a stack of boxes a little to the right of the door, the panther peared round the corner and quickly too in the scene.

Seven mammals stood in the center of the room. Three bears, a moose, an ox and a wolf. All of them were dressed in plian clothing and stood near a sizable wooded crate atop of which was a small heap of grip seal bags containing a crimson powder. Bagheera decided it was a reasonable assumption that this powder was The Red Flower.

There appeared to be a stand-off between the drug dealers and Akela. Everyone seemed primed to fire, yet no one was willed to be the one to stat a shoot-out. It was a classic stalemate. It had to be broken.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady his nerves, the bacl-furred predator stood and aimed his gun at the group of offending mammals.

"Freez!" he yelled, "Drop your weapons,now."

The panther's words did indeed break the stalemate between the criminals and the cop, but only in so far as to turn the situation into a scene of full scale violence.

One of the bears, a brown-furred animal, sanrled when he saw the other cop, and whipped out his gun. Both predators fired within secounds of the other. The bear's shot missed the cop by the fraction of an inch, while Bagheera's found it's mark. The bear when down. That's when all hell broke lose. The six remaining mammals opened fire,three to each cop.

"Terrific," Akela yelled before he dived behind one of the large werehouse crates, bullets slamming into it sending splinters everywhere.

As soon as there was a break in enemy fire, the wolf peared around the side of the box,gun at the ready. He waqs rewarded with another spray of bullets. One of them passed so close to his face that he didn't know how he wasn't hit.

"Seriously!" the wolf yelled and took fefuge behind the crate again. This was not going well at all.

Bagheera was having no better luck and had nealy met his end twice that night. Lick his partner, he too was crouched behind a crate. To the panther, the outcome was grim.. It was six against two, and nither he nor Akela could get a good hsot at the mammals so desperate to kill them.

Quickly , the panther ran over his options, none of whihc looked promising. One was to stay where he was, but that would be sort lived as the crate wouldn't hold long against the onslaught of bullets. Two was to to stand and try to pick off his three attackers before they took him out but that would be suicide. He briefly considered putting the barrel of the gun atop the crate and simply shootng blind, but decided against this course of action as well, since it would seriously deplete the bullets which were, for now, his lifeline, and they may never hit a target full on.

Inhaling deeply, the dark-furred officer shifted his gaze to the left, towards to row of crates a few meters away. Each looked to be a few inches apart from one another and appeared to be moderately smaller then the one which was currently on active duty as his body shield.

"Well, here goes nothing," Bagheera muttered to himself before running full speed to the nearest crate. Dropping down, he let out a short burst from his gun. A scream and a thud was the reward of his efforts. Another enemy laid low.

Counting to three, berating himself for his reckless idiocy, the felid officer popped back up from behind cover and fired again, not at the two remaining gunners trained on him, but at the back's of the three animals attacking his partner. With astonishing speed and meticulous precision, he fired off three rounds. Hard lead ripped through the three adversaries, ending their lives instantly.

Bagheera's actions had left him exposed, the remaining drug dealers, enraged by the death of their associates, opened fire.

Bagheera let out an agonized cry as hot pain exploded through his right arm, causing him to fall backwards and squeeze down on the trigger of his gun. Stray bullets flew everywhere without tactic or precision.

Akela, hearing his friend and partner's yell, threw all forms of caution to the wind and leapt over the top of his crate, gun blazing.

One of Bagheera's attackers, the only remaining bear, took a hit in the middle of his spine,knocking him off his paws. He lay still. Only the ox was left standing.

"Drop the gun and get down on the ground," Akela growled.

It was unnecessary to add that failing to comply would result in the ox's brains being blown out.

Unwisely, yet unsurprisingly, the ox took little heed of this warning and fired at the wolf before attempting to race out of the building,hooves pounding heavily on the werehouse floor.

snarling in annoyance, Akela shot at the prey animal, catching him in the right arm. The Ox didn't slow.

"Last bullet," the wolf muttered then took aim and pressed down on the trigger, sending the bullet into the other's spine.

The ox let oyt a yell and lurched forward. his speed and momentum sent him craching into a high pile of boxes that collapsed instantly under his massive weight.

Drawing a long breath, the wolf walked over to Bagheera and knelt besides him.

The panther let out a small hiss as Akela took hold of his arm and looked it over.

"The wound's not too bad," the wold said in a level voice. "I don't think the bullet hit anything vital. Still I think it would be best if you see a doctor."

"Yes,quite," his partner agreed as the wolf took a small cloth from his pocket and tied it around the wound. It would stop the bleeding until it could be seen to.

"Well, I think we did alright," Akela said as he carefully helped the other cop up. "All enemies nutralized and little damage done to this werehouse or ourselves. I'd say the ZPD will make fine officers out of us yet."

"What about the bags?" Bagheera asked, breath coming out ragged due to the pain. "Do we take them back to HQ?"

"No. Leave them for the forensics team," the wolf replied as he walked over to the small pile atop the crate,leaving the panther to mess with his bandage. "They'll be able to confirm weather or not this is..."

Whatever eles the wolf was going to say was cut off as he let out a pained sound,something between a gurgle and a scream.

"Akela?" the panther asked in concern, glancing up at his friend. What he saw he would never forget.

Akela stood there, mouth open slightly as if he was trying to speak,yet no words came. His right paw,dripping with blood, was raised to his neck,groping at the 13 inch long knife sticking out of it.

"Akela!" the panther yelled in horror as the wolf fell to the floor.

Bagheera was at the wolf's side in an instant. Pulling the knife out of the other's neck, he tried desperately to stop the flow of blood, but with little success.

Hearing a slight noise above him, the panther looked up.

Directly overhead was a metal walkway running the length of the werehouse. Standing in the middle of the walkway was a tiger-one of the drug-dealers. Bagheera hadn't noticed him before. He was at least six foot tall and very well build. Orange eyes bore into the panther's own,eyes which testified to the killer instinct behind them.

Bagheera knew it was over. He had no way of defending himself and there was nowhere to hide. But death didn't come for the cop. The knife he had trown,it seemed,had been the tiger's only weapon,as after a few more seconds of eye contact the tiger turned away and ran towards the far side of the walkway,and the stairs leading to the exit.

Bagheera's eyes filled with tears as he held onto his partner and begged him to hold on.

"It's okay Akela, help's coming. You'll be alright." the young predator said softly, knowing it to be a lie.

Nobody was coming, and even if they were,it wouldn't matter. It was already to late. Akela, the panther's friend since childhood,the friend who had graduated from the ZPD academy side by side with him, and the friend who had saved his life tonight,was gone.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this and for those who had rlready read it...well sorrybut it got I deleted it so had to do it again. I'll be working on and of with this and another Zootopia fic so look out for updates. Oh and I know Bagheera acted out of character in this, but he is a young panther here and hasn't yet got quite the same attitude as he did in the film.  
**

 **Jungle book 2016 and Zootopia belong to Disney.**

 **P.S Please,please, leave feedback,we writer need feedback to know how we are doing. so if you could spear the time to leave some and I would be very greatful. thank you and my best wishes to all of you.**


End file.
